Bleeding Wings
by FayteDragon
Summary: We can be together forever now.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi ya'll! I wasn't sure about the rating so my friend told me to do M just incase. This story is the cause of a dare and in the end an agreement. There will be a second chapter and then most likely a sequel called Fallen... I'm not sure though..._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia... sadly_

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.1<strong>

I sat on the side of the hill, finally relaxing after my long flight. It really was tiresome to fly down to the human realm. Of course it would have been easier if I had gone to the country I was supposed to go to, but I had decided to take a quick break from my job.

I was the guardian angel of the Great Britain. I protected the people, the land, and the government. Other countries had guardian angels too, but they also had demons. In fact that was the main reason that I was even in the human realm, I typically looked over my country from heaven. The demon of the Great Britain had lately become troublesome. He was going around claiming that he was an angel. I shook my head. I honestly did not know what was wrong with that boy. So before I went a dealt with that idiot I felt like I should stop by Great Britain's new colony and maybe see if the boy that would surely become the angel of America.

"Arthur!" A small boy called from the bottom of the hill. He had golden blond hair with sky blue eyes. He wore a white dress like all children that would become angels or demons wore with a red bow around the neck. There was another boy behind him that looked almost exactly the same. The only difference being that his bow was blue and he did not have a cowlick.

Just like any land that had recently been discovered this land had two representatives. Later as the land got older and more people moved there it would be decided on who would be the angel and who would be the demon. It was mostly decided on the decisions the child had made while they were young, but there had been times that the child had done nothing wrong and yet still became the demon. This was because of the child's thoughts.

I had known somebody that this had happened too. I personally didn't feel bad for him. He was thinking unholy thoughts, especially for one so long. That was why Francis was the French devil.

I pushed away these thoughts as the boys ran up to greet me. Alfred, the one with the cowlick, immediately hugged me. "You're back!" He said happily. "Of course I am. I told you I would be." I told him as I hugged him back. I looked over at the other boy who stood a few feet away staring at us.

"Hello William." I said smiling over at him. "Hi Arthur…" He responded quietly. "Arthur! Arthur! Guess what!" I laughed and looked back down at Alfred. "What?" "I have a new pet! You wanna see him?" I nodded. "That would be nice." He giggled and ran back down the hill into the tall grass. I walked over and sat down next to William.

"So… How have you been?" I asked. He frowned. "Okay… I've been 'oing to church every Sunday and I've been 'aying my prayers," he continued to list off the many things he was supposed to do. I nodded my head occasionally, surprised that he had been doing everything. I had always thought that he would end up slacking off.

Once he finished he looked up at me and smiled. "'id I do everything?" I smiled. "Of course. But I wouldn't expect anything less of you. After all you do have angel blood in you, just like Alfred and you both have a chance of becoming the angel of this land." He tilted his head slightly. "But I 'eard you tell Alfred that he 'as 'oing to be the angel." I resisted the urge to groan. It was true that I believed that Alfred would become the American Angel, but that wasn't something that William was supposed to hear. I was their mentor in a way and it would be bad in one of them felt that they didn't have my support.

Before I could tell him anything else Alfred came running back up the hill. My eyes went wide when I realized that he was carrying a full grown bison with only his two hands, holding it about his head laughing. He stopped in front of me and sat it down. "See Arthur! His name is Brownie!" I faked a smile and a laugh. "He seems really nice Alfred, but you shouldn't be picking up buffalos." I laughed a nervous laugh. "Huh? Why?" He asked confused, tilting his head just like his brother had. "W-well… It's dangerous to pick up stuff that is larger than you."

He frowned. "But how else will I get Brownie to go where I want him to?" I sighed. "Just don't do that okay?" He pouted, but nodded his head. "Good. Now have you've been doing all that you're supposed to?" His frown quickly disappeared at this question and he began rambling on about all that he had done in the couple years that I had last seen them. I frowned as he started talking about hunting and sometimes missing church. By the end of his talking I was extremely worried. He seemed so obsessed with being a hero that he would go so far to forget his duties that he was supposed to attend to. And he seemed to be leaning towards some of the deadly sins like gluttony and pride.

I looked over at William. He had said nothing since Alfred had showed up. He was so quiet. Him and Alfred were very different and having them sit next to each other I unconsciously compared them. I did not like what I was seeing in Alfred. I needed to talk to him. To sit him back on the path.

Once Alfred finished talking I faked yet another smile. "William I need to talk to Alfred and then go back to Britain. I will see you again soon." I held open my arms so that he could give me a hug. He quickly hugged me and started back down the other side of the hill to the small town. I turned my attention back to Alfred who was still sitting and smiling at me.

"Alfred, I am very disappointed in you." His smile fell from his face. "What? Why?" I sighed. "You've been missing church and been heading down a path full of sin." I explained. He looked confused. "What sins?" I shook my head. "Gluttony and pride mostly." His mouth formed a small 'o'.

"I didn't mean to! Please forgive me Arthur!" He begged crying. I gently pulled him onto my lap. "It's not me who you have to ask forgiveness to." I patted him on the head. "So are you going to change?" He nodded and started to wipe away his tears. "Of course I will!" I smiled at him. "Promise me that you will try your best so that we can always be together." He nodded his head once again. "Okay! I promise!" He exclaimed happily, petting my wings behind my back. I frowned. I did not like people touching my wings. When I didn't say anything he looked at me worried. "It's a promise, okay?" I smiled at him. "Okay."

* * *

><p><em>Ok that's all for today... By the way William is just an oc... I needed someone and Canada did not make sense at all... Oh well... Thanks for reading! Please Reveiw!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi! I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in forever. I feel so horrible. I had been hoping to get new microsoft word in May after my computer crashed, but it didn't quite work out. This is the last chapter of this story (I know its not very long and I'm sorry). There is going to be a sequel called Fallen I believe, unless you guys would pefer it to be in this story to make it easier to find. Just leave a review saying that you would like it in this story and then I will. I do have the sequel written, so I will just be waiting for your guys opinion on what I should do._

_Okay done talking :D Enjoy this chapter _

**_Edit: _**_I just realized today that the end of the chapter got cut off... I'm really sorry._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia... sadly_ :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.2<strong>

"Arthur!" I jumped as a rough voice yelled my name. I glared up at the tall German in front of me. "Ludwig are you trying to give me a heart attack?" The angel of Germany rolled his blue eyes. "They need you in the United States. Apparently William can't handle the problem by himself." I sighed. I knew that William would never be able to handle anything. He was a nice kid, and apparently not demon material, but also not angel material.

"Very well. I'll head down there now." Ludwig nodded and stretched his wings to prepare them for flight. "Wait!" I called. He turned and looked back at me. "Ja?" I stared down at me feet as I asked my question. "W-when you became an angel and your brother… became the demon… how did you feel?" I waited for a couple seconds and when he didn't answer I looked up at him. He was frowning as usual, but this one seemed to be different.

"Don't you remember?" He whispered. I shook my head. It had been so long. All my memories from my childhood had long been forgotten. He looked past me. "It was horrible. It caused both mental and physical pain. It's almost as if… you lose a part of yourself…." He trailed off. I knew he wasn't going to say anymore. "Thank you. I feel like I should have an idea of how William is still feeling. Even though it had been a couple hundred years the pain was sure to still be there. He nodded, turning away from me. He quickly flapped his wings and took off.

I soon made my way to the United States. William was sitting on top of the empire state building, his wings folded against his back. He looked down at his people walking along the sidewalk. I sat next to him for awhile until he finally looked over at me.

He didn't look good. His right eye was swollen shut and his lip was split open. The blood was still running down his chin. Multiple bruises covered his face and arms. His hair was matted with blood, old and fresh. Tears were running down his face and his whole body was trembling.

"Oh William." I pulled him into a hug. "Who did this?" I whispered. "A-Alfred." I had been afraid that that would be the answer. He had stopped crying, but still continued to shake. I sighed. "Where is he?" He froze. "No Arthur." He pulled away from me.

"What do you mean no?" I asked confused. "No, you're not going to see him." He said shaking his head. "William J. Jones you tell me where you're brother is!" He cowered down as I raised my voice. "…. That's what he wants though… He wants to see you." He looked back down at the street. "Then I have to go see him. Where is he?" He pointed to the south. "Miami… Once you get to the town he'll find you." I nodded. "Thank you William. Now you get to heaven. Those injuries are bad."

Before he could say anything else I flung myself off the roof, my wings catching the air at the last second.

I quickly made my way south to my least favorite state. It basically screamed sin. Especially around spring break with all those college students around. And this was where Alfred was hiding. I never really got a chance to see him after he became a demon. I still saw him as that little boy who only wanted to be a hero and an angel. I didn't want my boy in that state.

I landed on the outskirts of the town on top of an old warehouse. I stretched my wings, tired from the long flight. "Arthur…" I turned and looked back at the man who had called my name. I really couldn't believe that the man that stood in front of me was Alfred. He had gotten so tall and slightly muscular. But I knew it was Alfred. He still had the same hair and eyes. And the same smile.

He ran over and hugged me. "You're back!" He said happily. _**("Of course I am. I told you I would be.") **_I swallowed. "Yeah…" I patted him on the back. I couldn't believe that I hardly came up to this shoulder. He allowed me to pull away, but kept a grip on my wrist. "You wanna see my house?!" He asked excitedly. I smiled, completely forgetting that Alfred was a demon. "I would love to."

I let him pull me to the door that was on the roof. I quickly followed him down into the darkness, trying to not fall down the steep stairs. As I emerged from the dark staircase I looked around the room that I found myself in. It was actually quite nice. There was a dark blue couch in front of a flat screen tv. There were video game consoles hooked up to the tv and it appeared that I had interrupted Alfred in a middle of a game. On the far side of the room was a bar like table with a couple stools surrounding it. A bag of McDonalds sat on the table along with a cup of soda.

It was basically like an apartment. There was even a bed and a refrigerator. I was quite surprised. I had never really been in a demon's house. Not even my own demon. I scowled as I thought of Peter. He was still being extremely annoying.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Alfred asked, noticing that I was no longer smiling. I looked back at him. "Nothing… Though I am wondering why you hurt William like that." He frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about." I glared at him. "Don't lie to me Alfred or I'm leaving." I knew it was a pathetic threat, but I was hoping that he still didn't like me leaving.

Suddenly his fist collided with the side of my face. I fell to the floor caught by surprised. I never thought that he would hit me. I could already feel a bruise forming on my cheek. A tear slid down my face and landed on the cement floor.

"Don't leave me alone!" Alfred screamed. I looked over my shoulder at him, tears now running freely down my face. He smiled at me. The same childish smile from when he was little. That smile had always brightened up my day. I could never hate that smile. "We'll be together forever." He said as he gently petted my wing. "Okay?" "A-Alfred…" I stuttered. He kicked me in the ribs until he heard a crack. A pained groan escaped my throat.

My whole body froze as I felt his boot brush up against my wing. He soon brought it down on top of my left wing, forcing it to bend in a way that it was never meant to be bent. As he slid his boot away from my wing he pulled some of the feathers out leaving a trail of blood. I whimpred.

"Quiet." The smile was gone and he had a sad look in his eye. He tried to pick me up by lifting me up by one arm, but I felt as if I had no strength left. He barely got me up on my feet. My left wing hung limp and useless. It would take forever for it to heal. He let go of my arm and I started to fall back down. My whole balance was off.

"Get a hold of yourself." Alfred said as caught me. I could feel him staring at me for a few minutes. I tried to stop the tears, but it seemed almost impossible. I couldn't believe that he was doing this to me. My Alfred was actually hurting me.

He suddenly pushed me back down on the ground. "It's going to hurt a bit," He pushed his hand to the middle of my back in between my wings. "but please endure it." I could hear the smile in his voice. He took a hold of my left wing. I let out a cry as he pulled. There was a sick ripping sound as he ripped the wing off. I could feel his hand shaking on my back. Or maybe it was just me.

It hurt. It felt like someone had ripped off my arm. In reality it was the same thing. I couldn't work with only one wing. I could hardly think with the pain in my back. I could feel the blood running out of the hole in my back. It ran down my ribs and pooled under my stomach.

"I'm sorry." Alfred apologized. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath, trying to not to show how much pain I was in. I forgave him. There was no way I could stay angry at him.

"But," He grabbed my hair. My eyes went wide with fear. "It can't be helped Arthur." His hand petted my right wing before he grasped it and pulled. "St-stop!" I screamed weakly. He pushed my head against the floor as he once again tore my wing off. I screamed as loud as I could, the sound bouncing off of the cement walls.

I gasped for breath as I felt more blood leave my body. "Are you okay?" Alfred asked softly. I looked over at him to see him still holding my wing, the blood dripping off of it, creating a red puddle that I found strangely beautiful. I looked up at his face. He seemed slightly worried, but I knew that he regretted nothing. "We can be together forever now." He smiled his childish smile.

* * *

><p><em>I completely blame my friend for this story. She is the one that dared me to write it... though she did give me a soda (sodaholoic XD). Thanks for reading and please review! :)<em>


End file.
